Lies or Protection?
by Bilbo.Swaggins.Baggins
Summary: Claire has lived with her housemates for over a year now but do they really know her? or does she have a secret that could tear them all apart? read and find out more!R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Lies or protection?

_Claire's pov_

I awoke to the sound of "give me everything" by pit-bull and Neyo blasting through the downstairs speakers. I knew for a fact that it wasn't any of my housemates they would probably all still be asleep, well at least they would have been.

I jumped up from my bed, my feet and legs still tangled in my sheets. I drew my weapon from underneath my pillow and loaded in the bullets. I eased out of my bedroom door to find that Eve, Michael and Shane had already risen. They stood looking at each other, confusion set clear on their faces. They turned to look at me, then down to the gun placed firmly in my hands. The confusion quickly turned to shock.

"What the fu-" Shane began to say but I held up a finger and began to slowly edge my way downstairs. Shane tried to push me behind him, I shot him an icy glare and continued down, my housemates trailing closely behind.

"FREEZE!" I shouted, the gun cocked and ready to fire. I turned into the front hallway to find one Agent Cassie Johnston from the FBI grinning at me like a complete fool.

"Jesus Christ!" I yelled at her putting down my gun. The other FBI Agents turned to grin at me as well.

"Nice to see you to Tiny Tot!" she said to me faking hurt. The expression on her face went from mock sad back to happy again.

" I should shoot you for that" I told her, but couldn't quite help the grin that broke out on my face.

"Does someone want to explain what is going on" Michael spoke from the bottom of the stairs. The grin that was, only a moment ago spread on my face, disappeared. It was at that point that reality finally sunk in.

"NO! Not now" I whispered, I dropped to my knees and began to sob. Shane was by my side in an instant but I pushed him away.

When I had stopped sobbing I gathered myself together and got shakily to my feet.

"Im afraid so Tiny Tot" Cassie said from behind me. Her voice, I noticed, held a hint of sympathy. It was then that my control ultimately snapped. I turned on Cassie.

"What do you mean "im afraid so" ! Can't you go back to that old boot and tell him you couldn't find me. That I had moved or something!" I screamed at her. Cassie looked physically taken aback by my outburst.

"You know I can't do that TT, you know I can't" Cassie was getting upset now. She may have been a tough Agent but she is very sensitive.

"Ah gee Johnston get a grip would ya!" I said, giving her a playful tap on the shoulder. "Can I have your communicator. I f I have to leave Morganvi-"

"Wait ! What did you just say!" Shane and Eve simultaneously said.

"Like I was saying before if I have to leave Morganville I want to know if the Commander will let me bring my friends" I explained to Cassie making sure that Eve, Shane and Michael all heard. The thought of leaving morganville without them terrified me. i had just gotten settled here and i was bginin to like my new life.

I heard the audible intake of breath from my three housemates before Cassie handed me the Communicator.

I left everyone downstairs and went up to my room to make the call to Commander Houston.

_Shane's pov_

"What the hell is going on? Who the hell are you people?" I asked in confusion. The woman that Claire was screaming at turned towards me with a cool stare. _Cops eyes _I thought. When you've been in the cells as many times as I have you learn to pick up on these things.

"My name is Agent Cassie Johnston of the FBI" she replied her voice as cool as her eyes. She clearly didn't like me much.

I stared at her my mouth agape.

"Boy close your mouth before you catch flies" one of the other (Agents I presume?) said to me.

"What on earth is the FBI doing here!" I demanded. This day seemed to be getting weirder and weirder.

"That's classified" Agent Johnston said.

"Of coarse it is! " I muttered.

Just then I heard Claire's voice begin to rise from upstairs. I turned to Agent Johnston and saw her visibly wince at the level of Claire's voice. The shouting from upstairs went on another couple of minutes before Claire came skipping down the steps with a silly grin on her face.

"He agreed!" Agent Johnston yelped, clealy baffled.

"Of coarse he did. He was dealing with me wasn't he" Claire answered. The silly grin never left her face.

* * *

><p><strong>this is my 1st fanfic so go easy on me lol <strong>

**the next chapter will be up shortly im working on it just now. hope you enjoyed the 1st chapter. R&R! plz **

**Hannah L x :D**


	2. Chapter 2

_1 year and 2 months earlier_

"But sir, I don't want to go to Morganville. I want to stay here and do my duty to the FBI!" I complained to a very frustrated commander Houston.

"No buts Claire!" he said, frustration set clear in his voice, "You have one of the FBI's most wanted out for your ass. I want you safe"

"And what, you think Morganville Is safe? With all them Vampires running around!" I exploded, "Oh yes sir, because I understand your logic there!" I turned on my heel emphasising that I was done with this petty conversation and was heading back to my office to file my report. But before I could take one more step the Commander had reached out and grabbed hold of my arm.

"You will not speak to me in such a manner Special Agent!" the commander was fuming. I wouldn't have been surprised to see steam coming from his ears.

"I am fully aware of the vampire situation in Morganville as I am also aware that you are fully capable of defending yourself against them. You are not just going there for your own protection but for the protection of those in Morganville. I would like you to keep an eye on things there on behalf of the FBI"

"How do you know im capable of defending myself against vampires" I retorted "They are much stronger and faster than us" I knew I was fully capable of defending myself against vampires, I just liked annoying the fuck out of the Commander because when your in the FBI these are the moments you live for, and i knew as well as he did he couldn't even suspend me for being cheeky oor smart-assed.

"I know because I have witnessed, first hand, you take down our only vampire operative" he gave me a cool stare before walking of.

I turned on my heel to go file my report and harass my team. My team consisted of Agent Cassie Johnston, aged 27, who was the computer genius. Agent Kayleigh Thompson,adged 26, the right royal pain in the ass. Agent Melissa Campbell,adged 26, the sarcastic pain in the ass. And last but not least Special Agent Jonah Kowalski,adged 47, my partner and my fatherly figure (well not legally anyway).

When I arrived at my office I sat down at my computer. I looked at the name plate that sat proudly on the front of my desk.

Me I was Special Agent Claire Danvers.

I opened up my computer and ordered up the familiar file that I have read over and over for the past 10 years or so.

_File Name: Danvers, Claire_ _and Danvers, Eileen_

Inside this particular file was the first few years of my life. It detailed, as much as possible, the events which had occurred before I was found by one Commander Houston on March 23rd 1999. I was 5 years old when they found my sister and I, beaten and raped by our own parents who had left us and fled the country, never to be found again. My sister Eileen, was 7 at the time.

We were taken into the FBI to become the Youngest FBI Agents ever to have been hired by the FBI. Commander Houston adopted us and Since the day we were found we went under extensive training, target practice, hand to hand combat, military training, sniper training and lots more. We earned our official FBI badges on May 19th 2006. Since then we have worked up the ranks and have achieved our Special Agents badges in record time. I was currently aiming for my lieutenancy Badge, whereas Eileen was comfortable as Special Agent.

The next two days were a blur. I was flown down from Washington D.C to Morganville in the FBI's prvate heilcopter and enrolled in Morganville's university, TPU, Texas Prairie University.

I, however, only lasted 2 days in the dorm before I got sick of the prats, skanks and whores that roamed the dorms, so therefore moved to the Glass House, where instead of continuing to despise Morganville and all its traits I came to love Morganville(well not the vampire side of Morganvilee anyway).

It was at the Glass House where I met Eve, Shane and Michael. It was at the Glass House where my life changed drastically forever.


	3. Chapter 3

_Claire's pov, back in the Glass House_

"Like I was saying before if I have to leave Morganville I want to know if the Commander will let me bring my friends" " I explained to Cassie making sure that Eve, Shane and Michael all heard.

I heard the audible intake of breath from my three housemates before Cassie handed me the Communicator.

I left everyone downstairs and went up to my room to make the call to Commander Houston.

Once I was alone and in my room I placed the call to the Commander. It rang several times before the Commander picked up.

"This is Commander Houston" came the Commander's gruff voice.

"Sir, this is Special Agent Claire Danvers" I said keeping my tone strictly professional (for now anyway).

"Special Agent, why haven't I heard anything from you in two weeks?" he asked me anger clear in his voice.

"Because sir, I lost my communicator on a chase two weeks ago" I replied calmly awaiting the rant that was inevitably to come.

"YOU LOST YOUR COMMUNICATOR!" yep there it was. I rolled my eyes thankful he couldn't see me.

"Yessir, sorry sir" I recited.

"I hope they did not make out your identity" he said, showing no sign of calming down.

"No sir" I said

"I gather that you wish something from me, otherwise you wouldn't be calling me if all you had was a load of pish, and currently wasting my time"

"Sir, I wish to bring my friends back to D.C with us" I knew this was a long shot but if my friends weren't able to come, I wouldn't leave Morganville without a fight.

"No" was all he said. I sighed and went over my speech internally before I spoke it aloud.

"Sir, with all due respect, I think it would be wise to allow these three individuals to accompany us to D.C as they currently do not have protection in this town" I recited to him in my professional cop voice.

"What do you mean, no protection, are said individuals insane!" he exploded.

"They do not feel that they need protection as one of said individuals is a vampire himself" I said, hoping this would get his attention. I was right.

"A vampire you say" the line was silent a moment before the Commander spoke up again.

"It would be interesting to have a second vampire at the FBI" I knew where this was going.

"No sir. I do not want him in the line of fire. I do not want him to become an Agent" I said hoping.

"Then what the hell do you want, Claire!" he bellowed down the line.

"I want them to come to the FBI and be housed and protected by us!" I shouted back.

"Very well" was all he said before the line went dead. I blinked. I had won. I smiled to myself before going back downstairs.

"He agreed!" Agent Johnston yelped

"Of coarse he did. He was dealing with me wasn't he" I said still grinning.

"Well that was unexpected" Spoke Agent Melissa Campbell.

"Yeah, you guys just don't know your way around the boss like I do" I laughed. They all laughed with me. That is except for Eve, Shane and Michael.

"Claire what the hell is going on? Why on Earth is the FBI standing in our front hall" Shane spoke, clearly sounding as baffled and confused as he looked. I looked at Eve and Michael, they wore the same expressions.

I took in a deep breath before I continued.

"My name is Special Agent Claire Danvers, I work for the FBI" I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>hey guys, this chapter sorta came to me in french this morning, i know it sorta overlaps alittle with the 1st chapter but i just want to ley u know what went on with the Comander and claire.<strong>

**the next chapter will be up soon**

**Hannah L x:D**


	4. Chapter 4

_Shane's pov_

"My name is Special Agent Claire Danvers, I work for the FBI"

Was what she saying true? Did Claire really work for the FBI? My sweet innocent little Claire?

No! Not possible she's to young!

"I know what your all thinking "Isn't she a little young to be in the FBI" and your right I am, but in my case an exception was made" Claire said. Was that a hint of sadness in her eyes? But it was gone as soon as I saw it. I couldn't believe it! Claire lied to us.

"You lied to us" I said my voice flat.

"NO!" she almost screamed it. The urgency in it scared me a little. " I didn't lie to you, it was for your own protection that you didn't know. Please Shane you gotta believe me, you gotta understand" she pleaded with me, I saw tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Michael, you understand right?" she asked, hoping.

Michael simply stared at her, completely shocked. She turned to Eve who began so sob uncontrollably. She began to move towards Eve but Michael held up a hand to stop her.

"Don't" was all he said.

She looked as if she were about to say something else when one of the Agents spoke up.

"Hey boss, the choppers on its way, its time to leave" she said.

"Thanks Thompson" she said with a bob of her head. She turned back to me.

"Look, come back to D.C with us. The vamps will never know where you are. At the FBI we have some of the best defence teams, we can keep you safe. I can get you out of Morganville and keep you all safe. All three of you. Please just come with me, please don't make me leave without you" she pleaded with me, with all of us. I didn't want to be around her at the moment, not after she deliberately lied to us.

"No Claire" I said. She broke down. She looked to Eve and Michael who both shook their heads. It was just then that we all heard the blades of a helicopter begin to near.

_Claire's pov_

I can't believe they aren't coming. I can't believe they think I lied to them when all I have done this past year is protect them! I felt broken and utterly alone, my only real friends don't trust me no more, and by the looks on their face, don't seem to particularly like me either. Just then the SWAT team came flying through the door and surrounded us. I didn't look up at them I simply stared at the floor.

Once the SWAT team declared the premises safe, Agent Thompson came over to me and handed me a harness. I needed it since the chopper couldn't land on the narrow road of Lot Street, so therefore had to be harnessed and lifted to the chopper.

I looked around me to see my team begin to harness up. I looked at my three housemates, who all averted their eyes when I looked up. I released a hurt sob before putting on my harness.

Cassie handed me my weapon harness and my Special Agents badge. I clipped them both on before turning to get one last look at my "old" friends.

"Good-bye" I whispered. I "Accidentally" dropped a card with my D.C office number on it, before walking out to the awaiting chopper. I watched as each one of my team members were hoisted up into the chopper. As the hook was lowered down to me, I glanced behind me to look for the last time at the Glass House. I shed a single tear before clipping the hook to my harness.

As I was lifted upwards I saw Eve, Shane and Michael staring out the window towards the huge chopper hovering in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>hey watcha think? is it good? reveiw and let me know !<strong>

**Hannah L x:D**


	5. Chapter 5

_Shane's pov_

We watched as Claire flew away in the shiny black chopper, before going, all three of us, to sit on the couch. We sat for ten minutes before anyone spoke.

"Oh God!" Eve sobbed out, "What the Hell have we just done! Did you see her face? Did you see how heartbroken she was!" she began to sob harder. Michael put his arm around her but she just shook it of and ran upstairs to her room.

"She's right you know" Michael said. "What she done, she did to protect _us_! Her so called _friends_" he got up to follow Eve and no doubt comfort her.

_God! What have I done? Eve's right, I know she is, but what's done is done. No! I have to get her back, I have to!_ _But how? Wait!_

I ran into the hallway, where Claire had dropped a piece of paper. I picked it up and stared at it. It said:

_Special Agent Claire Danvers_

_Office number- 5550125_

_Mobile number-0778543845_

_FBI_

_Yes! This was it!_

I pulled out my cell and dialled her office number, but it just rang off. I contemplated leaving a message but decided against it. I then dialled her mobile number only to be told by the operator that it was still switched off. She was probably still be in the helicopter, she'd only been gone 15 minutes at the least. I would call her in a few hours.

_Claire's pov_

I spent the entire trip back to D.C sobbing my heart out. I had to pull it together! Just because my friends hated me doesn't mean I have to fall apart. Oh who am I kidding!

"Hey Danvers, we land in 10" Agent Kayleigh Thompson said to me. I sniffed and nodded.

When we landed, I stood and put on my cop face. I disembarked the helicopter and strode into the FBI building. I walked up to the Commander's office. When I walked in the Commander himself was facing the window. When he turned he said to me,

"Its good to have you back Special Agent" he said to me.

"Why now" I asked, my voice close to breaking.

"We have eliminated the threat" was all he said before dismissing me.

I walked back to my office, boy nothing seemed to have changed. Everything was exactly the way I had left it, well that is except for the layer off dust that now covered everything.

I walked over to my expansive desk and sat down. I pulled in my swirly chair and booted up my computer. I looked over at my office phone and noticed that I had a missed call. I checked the number but it seemed to have been blocked. I would ask the electronic forensics team to have a look at that for me later.

Once my computer had booted up, I stood and walked to the start of my office and drew the blinds over the glass door and windows. I walked back to my desk and sat once more.

I pulled open my desk drawer and removed my Black and Gold pen knife, that Jonah had given me for my fifteenth birthday.

* * *

><p><strong>Dum Dum Dummmm lol<strong>

**sorry that it kind of ended on a cliff hanger. that was kinda what i was going for lol. R&R plz!**

**Hannah L x:D**


	6. Chapter 6

_Claire's pov_

I slide the pen knife across my wrist then repeated the action to the other. I let the knife drop to the floor before my head dropped back. Black dots began to dance in front of my eyes as my blood flowed swiftly from my body.

A minute or so passed, I was on the verge of unconsciousness when my office door flew open. Three woman strolled in.

"Sir, Agent Trixie Pointer and- Oh Holey Fuck!" the woman flew towards me barking orders at the others. She drew me from the chair and lay me flat on the floor. She kept my wrists elevated to try and slow the blood flow from them.

"Agent Lawson, go get Freight Train, NOW!" she barked at another of the woman standing frozen in the door way. The woman fled from the office. Freight Train was the FBI's doctor. Freight Train got his nick name from his build. He was built literally like a Freight Train, he would have been better off as an Agent, but he preferred medicine.

I heard footsteps running back towards my office before I blanked out.

_Shane's pov_

Im worried. She should be in D.C by now. She left here 9 hours ago and iv called her non stop since then.

"Hey man, still no answer" Michael came up behind me, his face was plastered with a worried expression.

"Nah man. And im beginning to worry" I said.

"_Beginning, _What do you mean, _Beginning._ You've done nothing but worry since she left" Michael said, trying to lift the mood. It didn't work.

Eve had been sat in the living room with a blank stare for the past four hours. Michael tried to get her to interact with him but everything he tried seemed lost on her.

"Yeah well, iv got nothing to do but worry. You saw her expression. She was heartbroken. Michael man, iv got a bad feeling" I said guilt settling in the pit of my stomach.

"Yeah man, me too" he said "Me too"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry this is such a short chapter, but i was tired and had to stop.<strong>

**Hannah L x:D**


	7. Chapter 7

_Claire's pov_

I awoke to a bunch of worried faces staring back at me. I tried to sit up but struggled. Cassie rushed forward to help me up.

"What the hell Claire!" Agents Campbell, Thompson and Johnston all said simultaneously.

"What! What happened!" I asked, before glancing down at my wrists. It was then that I remembered what I had done, or at least tried to do.

"Oh" was all I said.

"What do you mean _oh_ Claire, you scared the fucking living shit out of us. All of us!" Jonah spoke from the back of the hospital room. He had been sitting but had shot out of his seat so fast it had tipped over.

"You almost had us planning your _funeral!_" he screamed at me. I saw tears begin to dampen his lashes.

"Im sorry" was all I said, it was so quiet it was practically a whisper. I kept my head down staring at the bandages that circled my wrists.

"_Im sorry,_ that's all you have to say for yourself!" he screamed again before storming from the room.

"Oh God! Iv done it again" I said before letting a tear slide down my cheek. "Iv pissed off someone else I love. God! Im such a failure!" I screamed.

"No Claire! You're not a failure. You're hurting is all" Cassie said, trying to calm me down.

"God! I am a failure" I told her "I couldn't even commit fucking suicide!" I sighed and laid down on my bed.

"Jesus Christ, Claire. That aint something you want to have managed to accomplish" Cassie said. Her eyes were puffy and red, as if she'd been crying.

" But you don't understand" I said "My best friends hate me, I couldn't take that" I started to sob.

"Well Claire, you wanna know what I think" Cassie said her voice barely above a whisper. "I think its their loss" she said, before kissing my forehead and leaving the room. Everyone seemed to have left whilst Cassie and I had been talking. I rolled over onto my side and cried myself back to sleep.

_Shane's pov_

"Its been two weeks man!" I shouted at Michael. I was getting frustrated. Id been calling Claire's office number and cell phone non stop since she had left and had yet to hear from her. I was beginning to think she was avoiding me! But how could she id been hiding my cell phone number. But she must know it was me, didn't they have fancy forensic tech people to figure this stuff out for her. Ah crap, I don't know! Im so conflicted right now!

"Calm down man" Michael said "We will talk to her, we will get her back, I promise"

His words held no hope for me. I kept thinking_ im never gonna get her back, never gonna see my Claire bear again!_ sometimes it got so bad I would go to my room and just cry. I was such an idiot I had outright told her I wouldn't go with her and it had visibly broke her heart. God! I had done that, I had hurt my Claire, it was me who had caused the pain I saw on her face when she had left. Im never gonna see her again.

I left Michael standing in the hallway and had marched straight up to my room and slammed the door shut. I slide the bolt on the door home before flopping down on the bed and letting the tears fall freely down my cheeks.


	8. Chapter 8

_Claire's pov_

It had been two weeks since I had woke up in the hospital. I had attempted suicide and failed. I was now back in my office, neck deep in a case I was currently working on. I absently rubbed at the bandages that were still wrapped around my wrists. Whilst in the hospital I have received help on my current mental state and was deemed fit for duty by the psychologist.

Man! I hate psychology. It's a waste of my fucking goddamn time!

I turned round to stare out my window when the red light ion my phone caught my eye. I picked it up and listened to the operator's voice drone out.

_You have 47 missed calls._

I checked the number. It was blocked all 47 times. I pulled out my communicator and dialled the electronic forensics team.

"Hey Danvers" Sarah Russo said "What can I do for Y'all" she drawled out.

"I need you to track a hidden number on my office phone" I replied. "Oh and when you get it can you give the results to Cassie because I was gonna head to the gym for a while"

"Yeah, sure thing sugar" she said and the line went dead.

I grabbed my training bag from underneath my desk and headed towards the gym. Once in the changing room I changed into my training gear and I walked into the sparring room. Jonah was kicking shit out of Special Agent Callum Simpson from Illegal's. When I walked in they both looked up. Simpson smiled at me, then picked up a towel from the bench to swipe at some of the blood from his bust lip.

"Hey Danvers" Simpson said Whilst jogging over to me. He grabbed me in a huge bear huge, and squeezed the living daylights out of me before he put me down.

"Woa Simpson! A little tight there" I grinned up at him.

"Sorry Tiny Tot its just so good to see you"

"I told you not to call me that" I frowned at him.

"Yeah well I didn't listen, did I" he laughed at my deepened frown.

"Nice to see ya Tiny Tot" he said again before walking out to the shower room.

"Hey Jonah" I said testily to him.

"What do you want" he barked at me. I felt an instant wave of hurt wash over me in waves.

"I was gonna ask if ya want a new sparring partner" I said. He just grunted and I walked over to join him. He had been avoiding me since my "Incident", I kind of deserved it though.

"Hey Jonah, im really sorry" I whispered "I didn't mean to hurt you" tears began to fall down my cheeks.

"Awww, Tiny Tot don't do that, come on, come here" he opened his arms and I flew into them.

"Im sorry" I whispered again.

"Shh" he soothed "Its okay"

He held me until I stopped crying. Then I moved back. "Thanks" I said.

"Your welcome. What for?" he asked me, confused.

"Just for being there" I smiled up at him. He smiled back. Jonah turned round to take a swig of his water, then turned back and said "So you ready" he asked me, I grinned back at him, and we began our usual training programme.

_Cassie's pov_

"Hey Agent Johnston" Sarah Russo called out to me. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Hey Sarah" I replied, "What can I do for you?"

"Danvers asked me to give this to you" she handed me a sheet of paper. I looked down, it held a number with a zip code for Morganville.

"Thanks Sarah I'll make sure she gets this" Sarah walked back to the elevator from which she had emerged.

I turned to go to Claire's office, hoping she wasn't in. she would, or should, be at the gym. I walked through the glass door and winced at the blood stain still in the carpet. I sat down at the desk and picked up her phone. I dialled the number on the piece of paper. It rang twice before someone picked up the phone.

"Hello" came the voice at the other end.

"Um yes, hello this is Agent Cassie Johnston from the FBI, im returning the calls of someone from this household"


	9. Chapter 9

_Shane's pov_

"Um yes, hello this is Agent Cassie Johnston from the FBI, im returning the calls of someone from this household"

I was frozen. I had finally got through.

"Um hello? This is Agent Cassie Johnston from the FBI. Who am I speaking to?" the Agent asked. I snapped out of it immediately.

"Um Shane, Shane Collins" I replied. This was it. This was the first step to getting my Claire Bear back.

"You're the dip shit who broke my friends heart. You and the other two?" her voice took on a hint of anger. Oh crap.

"Um iv actually been calling to apologise. I didn't mean what I said to her. Iv been falling apart back here, I just want her back" my voice broke, I gulped to swallow the lump in the back of my throat.

"Yeah well, give me one reason why I should let you talk to her" she challenged me down the line.

"I love her" I whispered, "We all do, we were just shocked is all, please let me talk to her" I pleaded. It was silent for a while before she answered.

"No, she's finally moving on. Do you know she attempted suicide. Because of you three, we were almost planning a funeral for our friend" then the line went dead.

I dropped the phone. Little did I know that Michael was standing behind me.

"Hey man what's up" he was now by my side picking up the phone I had dropped. "Hey man!" he was shaking my shoulders now.

"Hey what's going on?" Eve asked from the top of the stairs. They were both looking at me.

"She attempted suicide" I whispered. They all stared at me as if I had grown a new head.

"She what!" Eve screamed, before she fainted. Michael rushed towards and picked her up. I leaned against the wall and slide down, putting my head in my hands and letting my tears fall.

_Cassie's pov_

I feel really bad now. The guy did seem generally sorry! He sounded as if he was about to cry. I know that if I were in his situation I wouldn't have reacted much differently. Maybe I should call back and apologise. I knew that if I gave the number to Tiny Tot she would have fallen apart or something, or maybe attempt suicide again. No! My Tiny Tot is better than that. I only have a few hours before she realises that I didn't give her the number.

I picked up the phone and redialled the number. This time it rang seven times before somebody picked up.

"Hello, this is Agent Johnston, may I speak with Shane Collins?" I asked very politely.

"No!" came a very angry voice, "Haven't you done enough damage. My friends are falling part since you decided to tell him that Claire had attempted suicide. It isn't the type of thing that we want to hear!" he exploded. I heard someone on the other side of the line trying to calm him down, in the end the girl just took the phone from him and spoke herself.

"Hey my name's Eve, Eve Rosser. Is it true? What you said about Claire?" she asked me.

"Im afraid so" I sympathised with her, its not the type of thing you want to hear. I heard her sob once before she managed to control herself .

"Is Claire there? Can I talk to her? I want to talk to my best friend" I swear she seemed like she was going to burst into tears and never stop.

"Im sorry, but Tiny To- Claire is currently unavailable. But I have a proposition for you" I said keeping my voice cool.

"And what is that" asked Eve.

"I can send a chopper to Morganville, I can get you out. You can stay in the FBI building the Commander had already cleared you to stay before Claire left. But I warn you, you will never return" I said.

I heard Eve yelp and replay the message to her housemates. It was then that Shane picked up the phone.

"Your serious? You can get us out? We can see Claire again?" his voice perked up on the last request.

"Yes, but you won't be able to see her right away, not until we have you sorted out"

"Deal!" he said straight away, "Deal, Deal, Deal!" he said over and over. It brought a smile to my face.

"Okay, Okay" I laughed " Just be packed and ready within the next 6 hours. I will come personally to escort you to D.C" I said before I put down the phone.

I picked up the communicator to call Sarah.

"Hey Sarah, could ya do me a solid?" I asked taking on a very girly tone.

She sighed "Sure watcha need?" she asked.

"I need you to tell Danvers that you can't get the number for awhile" I said simply.

"Oh and how do you propose I do that" she asked sounding a little cheesed of.

"Tell her that the commander dumped a caseload on ya and ya need to get it done"

"You owe me" she barked down the line before the line went dead.

I smiled to myself before pocketing the phone number and communicator.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey id like to thank people for the reviews i got they really made me feel special :D<strong>

**id also like to thank my best friends who were a complete inspiration,you know who you are, kay becca mel and trix and alex, who are all agents mentioned :D luv ya's. nd dont worry mel i wasnt hinting at anything ;) oh and my wee bro who genuinly seemed to like my fanfic :D**

**Hannah L X:D**


	10. Chapter 10

_Claire's pov_

Its like being called to the principles office, I mumbled to myself as I walked into Commander Houston's office. When I looked up I saw the three women in which found me the night I tried to top myself. When the commander turned round, I stood to attention.

"Special Agent, I am assigning you three new team members. This here is Agent Trixie Pointer, Agent Alex Lawson and Agent Rebecca Mayfield" he said, his tone of voice suggested that he was not in the mood to be argued with. I motioned to the Newbie's.

"Follow me please" I said. I walked in the direction of my office and the past it. I guided them to the "Bull-pen" where the lower ranking Agents desks were. They followed me to three new desks positioned next to the three desks which belonged to the rest of my team.

"Here are your desks, if you have any question, please don't hesitate to ask" I recited the standard to them before turning on my heel and back to my office.

It was in my office where I got the message from Sarah telling me that the identification on the phone number would have to wait until tomorrow due to the Commander's orders that a current case be bumped up the priority scale. I cursed at the machine before sitting down at my desk and going over a case file.

_Cassie's pov_

The journey to Morganville was boring to say the least. The Agents aboard the chopper sat in relative silence, so I resulted to daydreaming out the window. When it was announced we were due to arrive in Morganville in the next 10 minutes, I rose from my seat and harnessed up. Once we were hovering above Lot Street I clipped the hook to my harness and abseiled downwards.

I was greeted by the sad looking faces of Claire's friends. Wow were they miserable without her.

"Right then is this all your taking?" I asked Michael and Shane. They nodded.

"Where's Eve? She is your little Goth friend Right?" I asked, they nodded again.

"She's just coming. She refused to leave any of her beloved clothes behind, so is just packing what's left"

"Um guys little help!" cried Eve. Michael set of towards the house but I stopped him and sent in two agents.10 seconds later Eve emerged from the house, a grin plastered on her face, followed by two heavily panting Agents hauling a trunk the size of Manhattan.

"I see you've packed light, Eve" I joked casually.

"I know, right" Eve replied. I signalled to an Agent who brought over three harnesses and took the luggage from the guys. As the luggage was hauling into the awaiting chopper. I showed the three Guys how to put on and adjust their harnesses.

Once they had them all on and fitted I checked each individually, before signalling that the hook be lowered down. This time in stead of one hook, there came two. I would have to ferry each individual up.

First up was Eve. I clipped myself and her in and up we went. Eve let out a huge "WEEEEEE!" as we went upwards. I laughed and heard the boys below laugh as well. Once I had Eve strapped in I went down again to ferry up one of the boys.

Once everyone was up and strapped in, I radioed the pilot to set of for D.C.

_Claire's pov_

I loved undercover work. Its great fun, especially when your as young as me! They just don't expect you to work for the Federal Government.

8 weeks ago Houston had assigned me to a terrorist group, and today they were having a meeting. The group had finally let me in 3 weeks ago and today I was to bug the room. The thrill has definitely got to be my favourite part. We were to meet at an abandoned warehouse at 3pm on the dot.

Due to the fact that I was in the field, I was fitted with a wireless transmitter a camera in the button of my jacket, an ear piece in my ear and an audio transmitter in my watch. When I opened the door to the warehouse, it was the smell of gasoline that had me on high alert. I drew my weapon from the holster that was strapped around my calf, and cocked it ready to fire. I edged my way further into the building clearing each room as I passed. When I had passed at least 7 rooms I came to a room that seemed oddly suspicious. I eased the door open gently.

What I saw inside was the grade school class that was kidnapped last week. Their kidnap was all over the news. 2 teachers and 32 second grade kids. They were all tied down staring at me with terrified eyes. Everyone was gagged and most everyone was crying or at least had been. But what really caught my eye was bomb sitting in the centre of the room. I put my weapon firmly back in its harness before brining out my penknife. I cut the ropes on all of the kids and the 2 teachers.

I flashed my badge at everyone and ordered them to stick close as I manoeuvred them through the building. On the way out I radioed in the situation and called for bomb squad. I led the class outside where they were met by the local uniforms. I was about to head to find shelter when an ear piercing scream came from one of the teachers. I ran over to her and immediately began to calm her down.

"Sammie!" she cried in my ear "Sammie's still in there" there wasn't enough time for bomb squad to get here and rescue the kid, so took of flying towards the building my team screaming at me to get back, stay clear of the building. I ignored them and focused on the task at hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So what happens. does claire get to the kid in time or do things end badly. let me know R&amp;R plz!<strong>

**Hannah L X:D**


	11. Chapter 11

_Shane's pov_

Wow the view from up here is amazing! Iv never been so high up. Whilst in the helicopter I literally had my nose pressed up against the glass like a three year old. I had never been outside of Morganville, iv only ever seen the barren landscape of Morganville, Texas. Who knew there was loads more to see.

"Wow you guys, jeesh your acting like kids. And to think iv got to put up with your childish behaviour for another 3 hours" Agent Johnston complained jokily. We all laughed, finally glad to have left Morganville and more importantly to finally be getting our Claire bear back. But one thing still bugged me.

"Hey Agent Johnston, why do you guys call Claire Tiny Tot?" I asked. I mean I get that she is a little small but I liked it.

"You know she's been in the FBI since she was 5 years old right? Well I guess its because she's always been the Tiny Tot" she laughed to herself, a very small sad laugh.

"I take it then you don't know her story?" she asked us, at our confused expressions she continued "Of coarse not. Well it all started on March 23rd 1999. Claire was 5 years old when they found her and her sister, who was 7 at the time, beaten and raped in an alley" Eve, Michael and I gasped. Our little Claire bear had been beaten and raped? Oh God! "They were found by Commander Houston, who brought them back to the FBI. He grew attached to girls and later adopted them. He trained them to be the best Agents they could be. The only information that was gathered from the girls when they were found was that their parents had done this to them and had later fled the country"

When Cassie had finished, Eve was in tears and a shocked Michael was trying to sooth her. I was frozen. I couldn't believe what had happened to Claire and her sister. I was on the verge of tears myself.

"It is important that you don't tell Claire I told you, you aren't meant to know this information, its highly classified" she explained to us before turning to stare blankly out the window.

_Claire's pov_

I didn't think, I just ran straight for the warehouse. The only thing going through my mind was that poor kid. Inside I searched the first 6 rooms. I dreaded the seventh room, but I continued on. There in the corner of the room, hiding behind the bomb itself, was a little girl.

"Sammie?" I asked.

"I want my mommy!" she started crying. I checked the clock on the bomb. 01:29. I had to move. And fast.

"Sammie, come here, I will make sure you get to see your momma, just come here please" I said trying to coax her out of the corner. Instead she just go up and bolted to the door.

"Sammie!" I cried, chasing after her. It was only then that I realised someone was talking through my ear piece.

"Danvers, Come in Claire Goddamn it!" came a familiar voice.

"Danvers" I replied. I spied movement going into the first room. "Sammie!" I yelled after her before following her in."There you are! Come on sweetie we gotta leave"

"Claire get the hell outa there!" I heard her scream at me. I picked up a crying Sammie before resting her on my hip.

"Done and Done" I replied to Cassie.

I ran towards the warehouse door. Once out I heard the shouts and cheers from other Agents and bystanders. Once out I began to slow my pace. That was my mistake.

Ten paces from the warehouse door, the warehouse exploded. I felt the heat of the explosion on my back just as cloud of smoke enveloped me. I felt a searing pain in my hip and all the way up my back, but I refused to let anything happen to Sammie. I put her front of me telling her to put her arms around my neck, so that my body was between her and the exploding building. I could hear the screams of my friends and colleagues, also of the bystanders. I couldnt move any farther frward in th cloud, smoke and flames surrounded me. i found myself falling to my knees, making sure i sheilded the kids body with mine. I found that i coudnt move. Had i failed? had i just cost the kid's life as well as my own?

* * *

><p><strong>What ya think? any good? reveiw and let me know?<strong>

**Hannah L X:D**


	12. Chapter 12

_Cassie's pov_

We were just passing over an abandoned warehouse surrounded by police vehicles and flashing lights, when the transmission came through my communicator.

"Agent Johnston, we've got a situation here" came Agent Lawson's voice.

"And that would be" I asked impatient. Shane, Michael and Eve were looking at me funny, they could obviously hear the transmission, so I plugged my ipod earphones into it.

"Claire just ran into a building due to explode in the next 5 minutes, Bomb Squad are on their way but I doubt they will make it here on time." she said a hint of regret to her voice.

"What building?" I asked, impatient to get the information out of her.

"it's a warehouse on-"I cut her off. I knew exactly where the warehouse was.

"I know where it is" I told her before immediately cutting her off.

I turned around and snapped orders at the pilot, telling him to turn this trash heap around and go to the warehouse.

"What's going on!" Shane all but shouted at me.

"Its Claire" I whispered. It was all I said, the next thirty seconds felt like thirty decades.

We landed behind the police barricade before hurtling ourselves out. We elbowed our way to the front line before I started yelling at Agent Lawson. Poor thing it wasn't as if it were her fault. Claire just has a tendency to act before she thinks. I grabbed the walkie-talkie from her that was liked to Claire's Ear Piece.

"Danvers, Come in Claire Goddamn it!" her three housemates were standing beside me absolutely petrified by the scene playing out before them.

"Danvers" came the reply. I heard her screaming "Sammie!" on the other end.

"There you are! Come on sweetie we gotta leave" Claire soothed. She was probably talking to the kid.

"Claire get the hell outa there!" I screamed at her.

"Done and Done" came her reply.

Two anxious minutes passed before we saw movement by the doorway. Claire, carrying the kid in her arms, emerged from the doorway. Just as she was about ten feet from the entrance, the building exploded.

As the building came down Claire and the screaming kid in her arms were enveloped in a cloud of smoke and flames. I screamed, as did everyone around me. Tears were streaming, hot and heavy, down my cheeks. I turned and saw the same sight on every face around me, especially those of her friends. I went over to her friends and put my arms around Eve, the Shane, then Michael and went back to Eve to hold her hand.

"Wait!" somebody cried. "There's movement!" someone else cried.

Everyone waited, anxiously, for the cloud and flames to ease. Once it eased up a little we saw a figure emerge. Claire! With the kid! We were shocked, no one said a thing as she made her way across the lot towards us.

"Lawson" she said, her voice radiating pain "Take the kid" Lawson lifted a screaming Sammie from Claire's arms. As soon as the kid was safely in Agent Lawson's arms, Claire's eyes rolled back in her head and she keeled over.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thanks for the reviews it heped me a great deal lol x<strong>

**review and tll me what you thought of this chapter!**

**Hannah L X:D**


	13. Chapter 13

_Claire's pov_

I couldn't believe it! How can this be possible?

I was staring down at myself lying on a hospital bed. My head was all wrapped up, I was just out of surgery to remove a scrap piece of metal from my hip, and apparently, according to the doctors I was standing right next to! I had 2nd degree burns all the way up my back. I must be dreaming. Yeah that's it, im dreaming. It was then that my team walked in.

Cassie, Jonah, Trixie, Kayleigh, Rebecca, Melissa, Alex, Commander Houston, even Michael, Eve and Shane, all poured from the doorway into my sizeable room. I can hear them all talking and crying, I cant believe it! Iv trained my team better than this! I mean seriously! Crying! I expect that from Eve, but not the rest of them. Seriously when I wake up im gonna kick some but for this.

"Excuse me, please" everyone turned to look at the doctor standing in the doorway, including me.

"Hi my Name is Dr. T. Brennen, would you all like to follow me please" she said to every one standing in my room. They started to protest, but after an icy glare from Dr. Brennen, they followed. I followed as well.

"Have a seat please" the doctor said to my friends. She had led us to a waiting room, probably because it was a bit cramped in my room.

"Im very sorry" the doctor said, as a tear slide down her cheek. She was young and obviously new on the job.

"But Claire is currently in a coma" she informed my friends, whom stared at her blankly.

"During the blast she sustained a hard blow to the head. She has extensive brain swelling, as well as a laceration to her hip sustained from a piece of scrap metal that was imbedded there. Also she has 2nd degree burns covering her back, which, if she wakes up from her coma, will leave extensive scarring." the doctor said to them. By now most of them had started crying again, when Houston spoke up.

"What do you mean, if she wakes up?" he accused.

"Im so very sorry to inform you, but in Claire's current condition there is only a 10% chance she will ever wake up. Im sorry" with this the young doctor rushed away, probably to find a tissue or something. Everyone was crying again, everyone that is except from Shane, whom, after recovers from the shock of the news, storms out of the waiting room. I try to follow him but I run smack into an invisible barrier. Huh? Maybe iv wandered to far from my body.

Im not to bothered that I may never wake up( im more bothered about the scarring), but when your profession Is as dangerous as mine, you come to terms with your own death, we all knew the risks of the job and we all accepted them.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG im so sorry for the suspense, and the really short chapter. im updating soon already started chapter 14. i will post it real soon so you can find out claires fate x read and reveiw and let me know what you thought of this chapter and let me know what u think is going to happen, luv to know your ideas maybe i will use some of them in future fanfics !<strong>

**Hannah L X:D**


	14. Chapter 14

_Shane's pov_

Oh my God! My little Claire bear only has a 10 % chance of waking up? No! I cant be. After I heard what the doctor had to say I got up and stormed from the room. I ran to the elevator and once out of the hospital I ran. To nowhere in particular I just ran. I couldn't take it. I ran for quite some time, before giving up and going to a park I had managed to reach. There was no one here and it was hidden shrubs and trees.

I walked over to the swing set and sat down. I gently rocked back and forth thinking about the time when Claire and I had managed to end up in Morganville park.

_*Flashback*_

"_Oh my God" Claire shrieked. "We cant stay here, what if someone sees us" she laughed._

"_Relax" I told her "there not a soul here, no ones gonna see us" I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder, while she laughed and shrieked in my ear._

_I set her down on the swing set and went behind her to push._

"_Oh my God" she said "How old are we?" _

"_Im gonna take a guess and say five" I teased._

"_Well in that case if I kissed you right now you would probably yell "cooties" and run off, so yup no kisses for you" she said simply and got up from the swings and began to walk forward._

"_Not so fast" I said. I rushed forward and grabbed her round the waist and turned her to face me. I put my lips to hers, and we stayed like that for god knows how long, just kissing. I sat on the swing and pulled her onto my lap. Next thing I know some kid is staring at us and yelling "EWWW! Cooties!" and runs off, Claire and I burst out laughing._

_* End Flashback*_

I came back to reality. I was sitting on a swing in a park in D.C and Claire was in a coma, my sweet, little, innocent Claire. She didn't deserve this! She's spent her whole life protecting people and this is how they repay her.

Tears were streaming, hot and heavy, down my cheeks. God! What would Claire say if she saw me like this. I laughed a sad little laugh to myself before getting up, wiping the tears from my cheeks and heading back to the hospital.

_Two weeks later_

Its been two weeks since the explosion that put Claire here. The doctor had come around last night and explained to us that its been too long now and Claire has now only a 1% chance of waking up and that we should consider switching off her life support. I just stared at Claire's sweet, bruised face, and held her limp hand. The doctor had left and some of the Agents had come round to see Claire, though none of them stayed long.

I cried. I couldn't help it, Claire was gonna die and there wasn't anything I could do about it.

"Hey dude" I heard a sniffling Michael say behind me.

"Its time to go man, we'll come back again in the morning I nodded, stood up and kissed Claire's forehead. I turned and saw a teary eyed Michael and Eve staring blankly at me. The three of us left the hospital crying our eyes out.

* * *

><p><strong>hey what yall think? any Good? let me know! read and review!<strong>

**Hi, its Hannah's wee bro :). any1 liking the story so far? I know im liking the story. :) btw comment asap plz! :D Adem! **

**sorry i kinda promised the annoying little twit he could say something! so any way let me know what ya think. read and review plzzzz!**

**Hannah L X:D + Adem :D**


	15. Chapter 15

_Shane's pov_

We arrived at the hospital the following day, just as we approached the waiting area we found everyone grave faced and sitting down Commander Houston was pacing as everyone watched.

"What's going on?" I asked. But I already knew. They were gonna switch off Claire's life support.

"No! No, you cant!" Eve, was screaming, "Tell them Michael!" she screamed at him "Tell them they cant do this!" she was sobbing hysterically now. Michael gathered her into his arms.

"Im sorry Baby" he was crying as well, "But they can" Eve crumpled to the floor. I just sat staring into space. My Claire bear, gone forever. Oh God! And to think we actually told her to leave Morganville. The doctor came and cleared her throat. By this point everyone was either crying or on the verge of tears.

"Um… I'll give you a few minutes and then you all have to say your goodbyes" she said to us all. Two minutes passed before we were interrupted by an overexcited nurse who had just come barrelling into the room.

"Uh Dr. Brennen, could you find me a set off restraints. One of our coma patients has just woken up and refuses to stay down, she wants to leave. I have nurses holding her down at the moment" she told the doctor breathlessly. We all stared at her as if she grew an extra head. Man! We were grieving and she just waltzes on in here!

"Jesus!" the nurse said "For a seventeen year old girl she is mighty strong I'll give her that" she said before rushing back down the corridor.

* * *

><p><strong>hey sorry this is such a short chapter but im a little pushed for time and so i uploaed what i could. plz R&amp;R<strong>

**Hannah L X:D**


	16. Chapter 16

_Shane's pov_

As the nurse turned to leave, I grabbed her arm.

"This girl who just woke up" I said "Her name wouldn't be Claire Danvers, would it?" I asked, a sense of hope filling my body. The nurse gave me a quizzical look, just as she was about to say something Dr. Brennen pulls out a set of restraints. The nurse runs off down the hall the doctor hot on her heels.

I glance at everyone around the room, all staring at the doctor running down the hall. I start after them and a few seconds later everyone else does to. As we near Claire's room I hear shouts from within.

"Get off me you Whore!" screamed Claire. There were two male nurse and the nurse from the waiting room crowded round her, as well as the doctor trying to get the restraints on her.

"Move your fucking skanky ass outa my face before im forced to remove it…out the window!" she screamed at her again.

Behind me I heard laughter. I turned to see Jonah and Cassie pissing them selves on the floor, well just about anyway.

"That..is so..like..you Claire" Cassie said between boughs of laughter.

"Rape!" cried Claire "Indecent assault!" she cried again. By this point the nurses and doctor had given up and were now leaving a smug Claire behind. Claire swung her legs over the side off the bed before jumping down. She shook a little before gaining stability.

She walked over to a still laughing Cassie before grabbing her by the ear and hauling her to face level. Cassie abruptly stopped laughing and stared into Claire's eyes.

"The next time you cry over me, and that goes for the rest of you to" she said taking her eyes of Cassie briefly to look at the other members of the FBI "I will kick you asses from here to fucking Madagascar! Do you hear me" Claire said. Everyone had stopped what they had been doing and was now staring at Claire in complete shock before nodding their heads yes.

"Good, now we understand each other, I expected this crying crap from Eve"

"Hey!" interrupted an offended Eve.

"But from the rest of you" she continued "I expected better. This type of thing happens in our line of work. Get the Hell over it" everyone was staring at her.

"But how did you know wha-" Claire cut me off as I was about to ask how she knew that we had been crying.

"Its really hard to explain, and you all will probably think im Looney or something, but I had an OBE" she said.

"What is an OBE?" asked a confused Michael. Claire sighed before answering.

"It stands for Out of Body Experience" she said. I was completely shocked. Eve, who apparently didn't care for this stuff, ran and launched herself into Claire's arms.

"You're okay!" she squealed over and over.

"Ahhh, easy Eve, easy" Claire winced at the hold Eve had her in.

"Oh My God, im so sorry, you're back I completely forgot, Jesus im thick!" Eve said forcibly removing herself from Claire.

"Ah Eve, don't talk like that, No you Aint, I am." I was shocked, why would she think that.

As if reading my thoughts, Eve said, "Why would you think that!".

"I was stupid enough to run into a building due to explode" she replied.

Eve gasped. "But no, Claire. You're a hero" murmurs of agreement came from the others around the room. Claire smiled at Eve, Eve grinned back and the both fell into a hug.

"Im so sorry" Eve wailed in Claire's ear.

"Whatever for?" asked Claire.

"We told you to leave,_ I_ told you to leave, I mean you'd expect that from the guys, cos you know with them having only, like, one brain cell and stuff, but _me_, you're_ best friend,_ told you to leave" she continued to wail in Claire's ear.

"Eve, honey, calm down. Its okay, shh, I would have done the same, I should have told you-"

"Um no you shouldn't have" interrupted Commander Houston"

As if not hearing him Claire continued on, "but I didn't and that was wrong of me, I was your best friend and I didn't even tell you"

"What do you mean _was_" Eve sounded appalled. Claire laughed.

"I am" she corrected. Eve smiled at this and the girls continued to hug. The FBI agents in the room took their turns at hugging Claire before leaving the room. I still stood frozen. The shock of the past few weeks still not fully set in. Eve and Michael hugged Claire once more before following the agents out.

"You haven't said a word" Claire turned and spoke to me, "I guess you haven't forgiven me yet. I cant blame you" she turned and walked towards her bed. But just as she walked past me I grabbed her around the waist to face me.

"God Claire" I said "Don't fucking scare me like that" I said before placing my lips over hers. We kissed for what seemed like hours before she broke of and leant her forehead against mine.

"They were gonna switch of your life support" I whispered to her. "They was gonna kill you" a tear slowly made its way down my cheek.

"Shh Shane, im here now, and don't worry, I know you fought for me, I watched the whole show, you can be pretty scary when you wanna be" she laughed softly at this before kissed me again.

"Hey Tiny Tot, oh sorry" Cassie walked in. I sighed in frustration.

"Ha! I knew it" Cried Cassie, "You're dating Shane!" Cassie done a little happy dance in the spot before sticking her head out the door and yelling down the hall, "Hey Jonah! You owe me 20"

"Figures you'd bet on me" Claire said.

"Ah sorry boss"

"Boss?" I asked Claire.

"Yeah boss, Claire's my superior, ironic huh that im 6 years older than her, yet she's telling me what to do"

"Cassie what do you want?" a frustrated Claire asked.

"Oh yeah, Doctor said to tell ya that you're being discharged and that Freight Train can look after you. She figures you'd be happier there instead of here, after you're little tirade earlier" Cassie smiled to herself and plopped her but on the chair in the corner of the room.

"Cassie" Claire said.

"Yes Tiny Tot?"

"Piss off. And that's and order"

"Awww, spoil sport, I wanted to watch the show" Cassie mumbled as she walked out the door.

"Pervert!" shouted Claire. We heard laughed as Cassie walked off down the hall. Claire turned to me and mumbled

"I love you" before pressing her lips to mine.

"I love you to" I whispered against her lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, sorry i havent uploaded in a few days its just that iv been staying at a friends house forthe galaday and today is the first time iv been able to write :) hope your enjoying the story so far x let me know what you all think R&amp;R please. im sorry to say that i wont be uploading another chapter to this story for a little while. i have a few ideas as to how to finish this story but i dont know what to chose so feel free to give me a few ideas<strong>

**Hannah L X:D**


	17. Chapter 17

_Claire's pov_

It felt great to walk through the FBI building. I still hurt all over and my back was giving me hell but hey life's getting kinda back to normal.

"Hey you know since its your first day back and all and how you get the next week off can I-" Cassie started to ask but I cut her off and started my rant.

"Agent Cassie Johnston, just because your superior officer is injured gives you no reason what so ever to be slacking off. Now get back to work, I have a right mind to dump you under a paper work load for that question. Now out of my sight before I change my mind!" I yelled at Cassie.

"Yessir" she said before moving on.

"Aw did ya have be so hard on the girl" asked Jonah from behind me.

"Look Jonah I aint in no mood now piss of before you see my dark side" I said threateningly.

"Oh Christ no! lord help us all!" he joked casually before turning on his heel and going around the corner.

"Now, I presume you know where your living quarters are" I asked my three best friends in a cop voice.

"Hey Claire no need to talk to us like that" Eve said.

"Ah sorry I forget sometimes" I whispered.

We rounded into the bullpen only to find a huge gathering of FBI agents with huge grins plastered on their faces.

"Welcome home Claire baby!" cried Timmy from Bomb Squad.

"Hell yeah!" agreed an already considerably drunk Sarah.

It was then that Timmy turned on the music. Jason Derulo's "Don't Wanna Go Home" came blasting through the speakers. The bull pen was filled with music and everyone began to dance.

"Aw Claire don't look so murderous! Enjoy yo'self. Y'all never know might be good for y'all" came a southern drawl from behind me. I turned to see Madison assistant forensic tech grinning at me.

"Yeah and how'd you figure that" I asked her.

"Just cos, I got a feeling y'all might" she said before somebody handed her a mic.

"Hey y'all our little friend Danvers here is gonna give us all a song and dance. Arencha Tiny Tot.

"Oh hell no!" I said before turning to run, and smacked into Commander Houston.

"Nuh-uh Claire not this time. Your gonna take that microphone and your gonna enjoy yourself." the Commander placed the mic into my palm. I figured I would find great enjoyment out of hurling the damned thing across the room but the look on his face suggested he would not be at all thrilled by that action.

I held up the mic

"Fine" was all I said and managed to get a cheer from the Agents crowded into the room.

* * *

><p><strong>iv decided what idea i wanted to go with to finish my story. got a couple of chapter to go! let me know what ya think of my fic plz i love to hear what u all think of it the reviews make me feel special. oh and id like to say happy birthday to ryan who's birthday card i forgot to give to him to day and im pretty sure he hates me now :( but hey happy birthday anyway.<strong>

**Hannah LX:D**


	18. Chapter 18

_Claire's pov_

All eyes turned in my direction as I was thrust up onto the stage. I felt the cold length of the microphone as it was pressed into my hands. Couldn't they leave me alone im just out the bloody hospital for crying out loud! I laughed to myself, this was just like them.

"Come on Claire, pick a song!" Cassie yelled at me from below. I flipped her off and heard her howl with laughter.

"Um ok since I clearly have no choice in this matter at all, I think I'll choose… Nikki Minaj's super bass!" I screamed the last part into the mic and heard the uproar of laughter and cheers and whoops from the crowd below. I smiled to myself as I heard the music start up and I began to sing:

This one is for the boys with the booming down, AC with the cooling he come up in the club, he be blazin' stacks on deck like he savin' up

And he ill, he real, he might got a pop bottles and he gothe make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lipThat's the kind of dude I was lookin' forAnd yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoeI said, excuse me you're a hell of a guyI mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican flyI mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tieYou're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his. eye, ohYes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I isI am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' awayBeating like a drum and it's coming your wayCan't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bassYeah that's that super bassGot that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bassYeah that's that super bassBoom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bassboom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bassThis one is for the boys in the polosEntrepreneur niggas in the mogulsHe could ball with the crew, he could soloBut I think I like him better when he doloAnd I think I like him better with the fitted cap onHe ain't even gotta try to put the mac onHe just gotta give me that look, when he give me that lookThen the panties comin' off, off, uhExcuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guysI mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine sideYes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I isI am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up

Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' awayBeating like a drum and it's coming your wayCan't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bassYeah that's that super bassGot that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bassYeah that's that super bassBoom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bassboom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bassSee I need you in my life for me to stayNo, no, no, no, no I know you'll stayNo, no, no, no, no don't go awayBoy you got my heartbeat runnin' awayDon't you hear that heartbeat comin' your wayOh it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bassCan't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bassBoy you got my heartbeat runnin' awayBeating like a drum and it's coming your wayCan't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bassYeah that's that super bassGot that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bassYeah that's that super bassBoom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bassboom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass

The song ended and cheers and claps and whistling all came from below, I smiled again, this time looking to my right at my three roommates and grinning like a Cheshire cat. I wonder, did I ever tell them I could sing? I laughed at myself considering they were staring at me with dropped jaws.

"Hey guys, watcha think? Any good?" I laughed again as they struggled to form words.

"That good huh?" I laughed again. "Come on I have to go to my office, I got things to do" I said whilst passing them by. They followed.

After passing through a bunch of secured doors I finally came to a halt outside my office. "Welcome to my domain guys" and pushed the door open. In my office I had quite a few computers so I let them play about on the free ones and began my report on the success of my last mission (The success being that nobody died) and how things went and so on. I was ten minutes into the stupid paperwork when the Commander called my link. The heads of my roommates looked up, I gave them a smile but it didn't stop them from coming over to look.

"Commander, sir" I said.

"Danvers, we got a new investigation that involves the need of an Agent of your…Status shall we say" I new what he meant he needed a kid to do the job.

"You mean you need a kid to do the job" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ahhh don't be like that Danvers you know you're our best desk and field Agent" I could hear the laughter in his voice. "Be in conference room 4 in 2 hours for the briefing" was all I got before he cut me off.

"Man he just loves to cut me off. Bastard" I got up and began pacing.

"I bet that this is that investigation Kowalski overheard a month back. That one that involved the stolen nuclear weapon" Michael, Shane and Eve looked at me as if I had grown an extra head.

"Oh crap I forget you don't know bout most of this shit" I walked over to my door and leaned out.

" JOHNSTON! MY OFFICE. NOW!" sure enough Agent Johnston appeared in my office a minute later.

"Yeah boss, what can I do for you?" she asked. A look on her face saying she thought she was in trouble.

"2 hours from now you be back here" I said and she turned to leave. Just as she had left my office I called after her.

"And be prepared for babysitting!" I heard her laughter fade down the hall and into the bull pen.

"Babysitting!" my three roommates exclaimed together.

"We aint kids" Shane pouted.

"Yeah, we is old enough to look after ourselves" Eve pouted along side Shane.

I laughed. "Relax its not that I don't trust you to be able to look after yourselves. Its just that FBI standard procedure. Until you get your own permanent identification that states your aloud to be here you gotta be babysat. Sorry" I shrugged.

"You mean we get badges!" Eve squealed. "Like yours"

"Sorta like mine but it doesn't give you authorisation for case files and top secret shit. Just to be able to pass through the hallways and sealed doors, only ones your aloud through, and for when you get stopped by security when you enter and leave the building, and when you get stopped in the halls" Eve squealed, that seemed to have cheered her up from the babysitting fiasco.

"WooHoo we get badges!" she squealed again. I swear to god she's gonna shatter my eardrums.

"Eve if you don't stop squealing you're not gonna get your badge and your gonna have to be continually babysat!" she stopped and looked at her feet.

"Sorry" she mumbled. I sighed.

"Look Johnston's a good agent so don't give her grief while she's here. Got it?" I asked. They nodded and we all went back to what we were doing. Me filling out paperwork and filing my stupid report. And the other three on face book and games and all that shit.

* * *

><p><strong>hey im really sorry i havent uploaded this fanfic for a good we while. im really sorry about that, but i have been strugling with it i might even end it i dont know. id love to hear your ideads though :) R&amp;R plz<strong>

**Hannah L X:D**


End file.
